


FIGHT

by nanrea



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Gen, fake video game screencap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:03:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7615537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanrea/pseuds/nanrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>COMING TO A CONSOLE NEAR YOU maybe idk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FIGHT

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MadSeason (naive_wanderer)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naive_wanderer/gifts).



[ ](http://imgur.com/aZ5OpfL)

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a mashup of two of madseason's works actually! I absolutely ADORE [Duel](http://archiveofourown.org/works/301543?view_adult=true), but nothing I attempted looked good, so after taking to the art tag on [madseasonart.tumblr.com](http://madseasonart.tumblr.com/), I eventually stumbled across [this doodle of the condesce](http://madseasonart.tumblr.com/post/18816407011/madseason-sketchin-the-condesce-she-is-really), which immediately reminded me of a fighting game character card (idk what they're called haha), and thought, dang, it'd be cool to have a matching one of the handmaid, and then kind of spiraled out of control into this haha. Anyway it was a lot of fun! I don't often try to make fake screenshots, nor do I often do lineless art, so it was an interesting challenge :D


End file.
